Detective Conan: Desperate Revival Eps 190-193 Alternate Universe
by Lilith Jae
Summary: Sequel to 'Detective Conan Episode 189 Alternate Universe'. Warning: Upload intervals probably quite long. As before, Conan identity had fallen under suspicion. Now how will everyone involved face the music? Most of the plot from anime. Incidents will be different from anime. Is it terrible? Read on and find out for yourself. Rated K for 'anime incidents' On Hiatus
1. Prologue

_Hey, sequel's up. Bet y'all are happy to see this. Anyway, for those newbies, read my other story first. May the story begin!_

_Oh wait, disclaimer, duh._

_**DISCLAIMER : Kore wa watashi no anime to manga janai. Kore wa Aoyama Gosho-sama no anime to manga. (Translation : This is not my anime and manga. This is Master Aoyama Gosho's anime and manga.) (I think it's like that. I'm still a unknowledgeable teen after all.)**_

* * *

**Episode 190 (Part 1)**

"Ha-Haibara!" Conan made a strangled noise as he struggled to come to terms with the girl sitting on his hospital bed with a gun pointed at his face, ready to fire at any time.

"I'm sorry. It seems the cruel, black blood still circulates inside me." Haibara smirked almost evilly as she spoke. "Nani?" Conan asked quickly. "Ara, you don't understand? My identity has been discovered. By the men you call the _Men In __Black_" Conan jerked in shock again. Outside, however, Ran was frowning. Black blood? Discovered identity? Men in black? Was she about to kill Shinichi?

Ran realized there was no time for stalling and prepared to knock down the ward door when her curiosity took over and she settled back down in front of the door to listen. Vermouth let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Tapping her earpiece, she listened in on the faux-children's conversation again.

"...Haido City Hotel where we, of course, crossed paths with them. I never imagined, even in my dreams, another member could've been there besides Pisco. From that member's testimony the organization began to suspect that I shrank from that drug. Finally, this morning, they discovered my location."

Vermouth's smile slid off her face, to be replaced by an emotionless grin. "So they knew?" she thought horrified. "Wait, then they would've..."

"I thought I'd be killed immediately, but... they told me that if I return to the organization, they'd dismiss my betrayal and pretend it never happened. The reason is...they want to continue the Apotoxin-4869 research that came to an abrupt halt from my absence." Haibara went on.

Ron gasped nearly audibly at this point. Vermouth swiftly took out a anesthetic needle meant for 'emergencies only'. This was something Angel need not know about.

In the ward, Conan's smirked as well, mimicking Haibara. "And so you came to kill me because I know about the organization's existence?" "Yes, that was the required condition for taking me back. Of course, both your parents and that young Osaka detective will be taken care of tomorrow. I'm sorry, Hakase is being held hostage." Ran gasped again, audibly this time.

Haibara pretended not to hear, intentfully keeping Conan's attention on her "Right now, all I can do is try to save him alone. But you should thank me. I'm letting you go first, so you won't have to see your dead parents' and friends' faces.

Conan held his breath, widened his almost-panicky eyes watching Haibara as she talked. Haibara's finger pulled back on the trigger. Vermouth, who had been listening ever so carefully, ran silently up to Ran, who was about to kick down the door, grabbed her and stabbed her with the anesthetic needle just as a gunshot sounded.

Ran fell to the ground, unconscious. She would remain as such for a couple of hours. Then, Vermouth leaned against the door, surprised at what she'd done to Angel, then remembered the gunshot. She readjusted her earpiece in time to hear "...would you do?"

"What?" Conan demanded, confused. "If there was another member at that party. If my whereabouts were discovered and Hakase taken hostage, I'd do exactly what I just did." Haibara walked to Conan's bedside table and dumped the roses into a cup, using it as a vase.

"Although if that really did happen, they'd probably just kill me and everyone else involved with me." Outside, Vermouth had just propped Angel against the wall and had dropped her earpiece, missing the last exchange.

"Oi, why are you here. really?" Conan asked, annoyed beyond compare. Haibara turned her head in surprise, as if her reasons were a clear as glass. "I came to help you put your foot down." she replied. "Put my foot down?" Conan ventured intrigued.

"You're being swayed by emotions. If you tell her about the organization..." "I guarantee you that she will also become one of their targets." Vermouth thought and Haibara said at the same time, though only Vermouth knew it." "Not on my life," Vermouth said to herself, hiding herself and Angel when a nurse walked by with a flashlight, checking for intruders.

"By 'her'... you mean Ran?" "Yes. She's certain of your true identity, no question. And since you think there's no way out this time... you want to relieve yourself by telling her about the organization and the drug." Conan's pupils widened at Haibara's perfectly accurate assumption, as did Vermouth.

"Why are you so surprised? When I came to visit you, I could tell just by looking at your face." Haibara turned away, saying "Since even I know, I'm pretty sure she must know too. She'd probably thinking, 'I wonder if he'll tell me about it soon?' " Outside, a certain actress had to cover her hostage's mouth to silence the sneeze that emerged.

"Oi, oi." Conan started to see where this conversation was leading. "There are three choice you can take." Haibara interjected. "Three?" Conan asked. "First, you go on coldly without telling her. Second, you can tell her the truth and hope that the organization never finds out your true identity."

By then, Conan was listening attentively to Haibara. "Finally, the third is... if you follow my plan to the letter."

"Huh? What plan?"

"Shh. Shut up and listen." Haibara leaned in close to Conan and whispered the plan in detail Halfway through, she stopped.

"I feel her very close by." She whispered urgently. Conan wore a confused look and tipped his head slightly, asking "Which 'her' this time?"

"'Anokata's favourite' her." Haibara visibly shivered. "Listen, if you get my plan, do as I say, to the letter, or it won't work. If you did not, make sure that you spend the night at Hakase's house the night before the festival where Ran is acting."

"Wait, how'd you know about Ran's acting?" "Duh, you spoke of it while I was in the vicinity."

"Aha, so I see little Angel has taken up some useful skills." Vermouth smiled. "Time to make my entrance..."

-Line Break-Don't Mind Me-

* * *

**I know, it's a cliffy, right at the start, but bear with me. I'm stuck on how to write out Vermouth's entrance. Because, you know, Conan can't know her face yet, or her identity. So there's the question of the chapter.**

_**Question : How should Vermouth make her entrance?**_

**Give your answer/opinion. I don't mind, as long as you review. I plan on having this story out-review my other stories. So, if you'd please review. Pwetty pwease. Ja, LJ signing off.**


	2. Author's Note: GOMEN'NASAI!

Ohayo, minna. Totemo, totemo gomen'nasai. I'm really, really sorry everyone. I know I haven't updated in a really , really long time. I know at least half of you want to slaughter me, and I totally deserve it. But, bear with me. I have mid-years coming up in a few days and my kaa-chan has threatened to confiscate my laptop if she ever sees me on it ever again before the exam ends on the 23rd May.

As such, I will upload hopefully two chapters _after_ 25th May to allow some time for editing. Well, that's it I suppose. Ano, hontōni, gomen'nasai.

Sayonara, LJ signing off (until _after_ 25th May, I promise).


	3. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Well, I'm back. I hope this 1,131-word chapter will be good enough for awhile. The update rate for this story WILL be random, let me warn you first. I'm sorry, but I have other stories as well. Yurushitekudasai, ne.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well well, what do we have here?" Haibara and Conan turned at a sudden voice. A 'nurse' was standing over them, a frown upon her face. "Don't you children know that visitors are not allowed after 10 pm? Especially not children. Why, your parents must be worried sick, little girl."

Haibara opened her mouth to object, as the nurse had picked her at her waist. Suddenly, Haibara froze and pretended to go limp. The nurse's frustrated look turned to one of concern. She turned to Conan who was cowering in fear, crocodile tears flowing freely down his face.

"Put her down! Put her down! Put her down!" Conan whined.

(A/N: I know Conan is OOC, but his mother is a world-class actress after all. And, it's an emergency.)

"Why child, what is the matter with this girl? Does she have a medical disorder?" The nurse asked Conan.

Conan shyly shook his head and very childishly said "She's my cousin and passes out in fear when a stranger picks her up, though she acts cool about it. Sometimes it's because she wants to rebel."

"I see, could you give me her parent's number so I may call them to pick her up?"

Conan shook his head again, whining "My grandpa told her to stay here to keep me company because she's leaving for America tomorrow. Also, she's my favourite cousin. Please let her stay, miss."

The nurse sighed. "Fine, but what about the girl sleeping outside your ward? Is she another cousin?"

Conan looked up in surprise, drying his crocodile tears. "What girl? Only Ai-chan was sent by grandpa."

"So this teenage girl isn't related to you?" As the nurse spoke, she half dragged Ran into the ward. Conan's eyes widened to their limit.

The nurse smirked, with a hint of evil which went unnoticed by Conan, who was staring at Ran. "I guess you do know her after all. I'll leave her here tonight, with your 'cousin'. Any more talking or anything of that sort will result in my calling these girls' parents," she threatened.

The nurse, under Conan's watchful eyes, left Ran carefully propped up on the guest chair and

The moment the nurse left, Conan let loose a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He sat up, wincing as he did, and leaned over to Haibara who was left lying at the end of the bed.

"Hey, you can stop pretending now, the nurse is gone. Ran's in the room."

The moment he mentioned Ran, Haibara's eyes snapped open. She blinked several times, shivering.

"That woman had the _Black Organization_'s aura. I'm positive. Wait, what do you mean Mouri-san's here?" Haibara stated and asked in one breath. Conan pointed at the teenage girl and whispered "I think it's time we went to sleep, or at least pretended to, just in case she wakes up. You could sleep at the end of the bed." He thought for a moment, then added "Or you could sleep here, with me, it'd be much warmer but, I dunno what Ran will say if she sees us."

"No thank you, Kudo-kun. I'd rather keep my pride and freeze than be caught in the same bed with you." Conan shrugged and made himself comfortable under the sheets, completely unaware of the blush that had crept up Haibara's face when she heard Conan's suggestion.

(A/N: Yes, it's a one-sided AixCon. And don't you dirty-minded people get any ideas.)

She grabbed a coat she had hidden earlier and lay down on the end of the bed, facing away from Conan. As her genius mind slowly shut down for the night, her heart took over, wondering what it would be like to have Conan kiss her good night.

(A/N: She. Is. EIGHTEEN!)

The next morning, Agasa rushed to the hospital on instinct when he realized Ai-kun was not in the house. At the hospital ward, he saw Ran sleeping peacefully on the guest chair, and Ai-kun at the end of the bed, wrapped in his missing lab coat.

Conan, instead was watching the two girls sleep, especially Ran. When Agasa waved to get Conan's attention, he looked up and motioned for Agasa to hush and come closer. Agasa did as Conan said, tip-toeing to the bedside.

"Hakase, let Ran be, but take Haibara back to your house. She must be freezing by now." Conan whispered urgently. Agasa nodded, picked Haibara up gently and left the ward.

"Now, how much did Ran hear last night and why was she even here at all?" Conan pondered the question over and over, until Ran woke up.

"Conan-kun, should you be sitting up like that? Doesn't it hurt your back?" Ran asked worriedly. "No, Ran-neechan, it doesn't."

"Oh," Ran relaxed and leaned back, a curious expression appearing on her face. Conan looked at her apprehensively, concerned about what she may have heard.

"Ne, Conan-kun, what were you talking about yesterday? With Hattori-kun and Ai-chan, I mean." Ran ventured slowly.

"What do you mean, Ran-neechan? What did you think I was talking about?" Conan tried to put on an innocent face while hiding his worry, to no avail.

Ran saw right through Conan's façade and pushed some more, but was unable to get anything fruitful out of him besides the existence of an organization which she has never heard of before. In the end, her father came to pick her up when visiting hours ended.

Throughout the interrogation, Conan struggled to not let anything slip, especially when his friends came to visit in the evening. However, he mumbled something incomprehensible about the _Black_ no Soshiki, hoping Ran would stop pushing him or ask Hakase about what he said.

Luckily, Ran didn't catch the '_Black_' part. After she left, Conan sat on the bed, contemplating Haibara's plan, well what he'd heard anyway. He decided to follow up on the plan.

The morning before the festival, Conan was discharged and, as per his request, stayed in Hakase's house. There, he rested and discussed the 'plan' with Haibara. That night, Ran and Kogorou took Conan to the detective agency. Or at least they thought it was Conan.

Ran decided not to pursue the interrogation until after the festival so she wouldn't be disturbed by anything unexpected. Also because Conan had a cold.

Haibara smirked internally as she pretended to be Conan. Not that anyone knew that. She hoped the façade would hold and that Kudo-kun could control his need to solve mysteries.

* * *

Please review! As for the reviews which have come in, ARIGATOU GOZAI'MASU!

Please bear with my busy life. Till next we meet. Ja, LJ signing off.


	4. Hontouni GOMEN'NASAI!

Konnichiwa min'na-san,

I am really sorry to say that due to exams being right around the corner, I need to relieve some stress by putting this story on hiatus until perhaps mid-October. If bad luck should befall me, maybe even November. This is NOT a note saying that I am abandoning the story, god-forbid, but I really need to concentrate on exams for now, so till next we meet in hopefully October, ja.

Arigatou for bearing with me up till now. Please spare me the next time I update, for if you *something* me, I won't be able to update. So, yeah, thanks for everything, and I will see you again in October.


End file.
